For Richer for Poorer
by BethxxSandford
Summary: Recently orphaned Troy Bolton arrives at Montez mansion prepared to be alone for the rest of his life, but when he meets Gabriella it's like he suddenly has a fairy godmotherfairy lover
1. Preview

**Hi guys, I decided on a new story, though I might continue with Lies Ties and Cries if I can be bothered, because at the moment it isn't going anywhere, I should have just made it a ****oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and I must be the only teen in the world that hasn't seen high school musical 2! GRRRR**

**Preview:**

"**Welcome to Montez Manor"**

A car door opens and a fifteen year old Troy steps out. His clothes are (as Sharpay would say) so last season, and his trainers are shabby.

"**You'll be cleaning the kitchens every day, and assisting the head chef at dinner" **

Shows Troy scrubbing a particularly dirty patch of white floor, while head chef Chad runs round shouting at the servants

"**You'll sleep in the lower ****quarters**"

Shows Troy on a mattress in his box of a room. It has a small chest of drawers, a few coat hooks, a cupboard and a bed.

"**And under no circumstances are you to visit the upper quarters"**

Troy opens one of the large double doors

"What the HELL are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry Miss, I took a wrong turn, and everywhere looks the same!"

**But what happens ****when love strikes, and the one person you want to see, you're forbidden to acknowledge?**

Shows Gabriella and Troy standing on a balcony

"Troy, we can't be together, Daddy won't allow it. You're too…poor! He wants me to marry Lord Pryor's son!"

"I'm not going to give you up Gabi!"


	2. First Night

Flames, all around, only Troy's seven year old sister Holly's cries and coughs, and the crackling of flames could be heard. Suddenly Max Bolton appeared.

"Troy-get out! I'll wake your mother; take your sister and go!"

Troy battled through the flames, carrying Holly with a blanket over her head so that her hair didn't catch fire. By some lucky chance they managed to get out alive. As they sat outside their large house, with firemen trying to extinguish the flames, there was a loud crash. Holly clung on to Troy, as the house disappeared into dust.

"MOM! DAD! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Troy woke, dripping in sweat. He had the same nightmare every night, stopping and starting at the same points each time. He was literally reliving his nightmare. It had been a horrific night. A bolt of lightening had started the fire, and had become uncontrollable. Troy was just thankful that Holly had survived. At least he had someone. But his relief had been short-lived. She'd been taken into care, and Troy had been sent to work at Montez Manor. The head servant had come to the orphanage where Troy and Holly had been staying. Before he knew it, Tory had a job and was separated from his sister.

"Welcome to Montez Manor." The snotty servant had said as he opened the car door, and Troy stepped out.

"You'll be cleaning the kitchens everyday, and assisting the head chef at dinner. You'll get Friday's off. You'll be sleeping in the lower quarters, and under no circumstances do you wander into the upper quarters."

"Why not?" Troy asked his boss

"Lord and Lady Montez don't like to be disturbed by the servants. Nor does there daughter Miss Gabriella."

As it was nearly six o clock, Henry (the head servant) said he saw no point in setting Troy to work that evening. Instead he would go down to the kitchen and meet the dinner staff.

"Ah! You must be Troy! I'm Chad Danforth."

Troy took in his surroundings. The kitchen gleamed white, and the floor was immaculately clean. There was a huge stove, with ten hobs. Troy thought of the look on his mother's face if she'd seen this. She was a fantastic cook, and loved to bake. She always wanted a big kitchen, but they'd been too poor.

"Chad Danforth? Don't you have a Michelin Star?"

"Two actually, but who's counting?" Chad chuckled

There were seven people lined up against the gleaming silver work surfaces

"And this is my team." Chad continued "May I introduce you to: Zeke, he's our resident baker. His breads are fantastic, and you should taste his crème brulee! Next we have Taylor," A small dark skinned girl smiled and waved, she couldn't have been much older than Troy "-Sharpay-," A blond girl smiled this time. She seemed familiar. Then Troy remembered. She'd been in the orphanage for the first few weeks Troy had been there, she'd left a fortnight before him. "-Robert, Harley, Kent and Lola. Guys- this is Troy Bolton, he's going to be helping out from tomorrow night.

"Right, back to work everyone!" Henry was back to take Troy down to his room. The journey was silent; Troy seemed to get the idea Henry didn't like him.

"Here's your bedroom. You'll sleep, eat, drink and do everything except work in here. On your days off you can do anything you like, except wander round the manor?" Henry opened a side door "Here's your bathroom. You'll be sharing with Taylor and Sharpay. They'll be coming back after service."

With that, Henry left, leaving Troy with his small suitcase, a uniform, tokens for the washing machine, and a £10 note "You're starting wages" He said before slamming the wooden door.

2 pairs of jeans, 3 t-shirts, 7 pairs of underpants, 5 pairs of socks, a suit, a smart pair of shoes, 1 pair of pyjamas, 5 framed photographs, 6 books, a bottle of cologne, one of Holly's small teddy bears, a notepad and pencil case, a hair brush, a bottle of gel, an mp3 player, a wallet and a mobile don't take long to unpack, as Troy found out. His books went in the top drawer, with the cologne and the hair stuff, the suit, wallet, notebook, pencil case, the mobile and the mp3 player went in the second drawer, the rest of the clothes went in the third drawer and the photographs went in the bottom drawer with Holly's bear, level with Troy's mattress. Troy lay down on the mattress, sighing. It was comfortable enough. As he looked round the room, he noticed small things. Like, for instance, the girls had put photographs on top of their chests of drawers. There was a damp patch in the faded wallpaper, just underneath the high window. And that the room was like a cell. No escape. Troy remembered what he'd promised Holly as he'd left that morning

"Please don't go Troy, I need you!"

"You don't need me Holly, you've got everyone here. I'll come back and see you on my day off. And I'll call you as often as possible."

"Call me tonight Troy. Please?"

So Troy promised he would. He opened the second drawer down and took out his mobile. He dialled the number of the orphanage.

A lady answered the phone

"Sunshine Orphanage how can I help?"

"Karen, its Troy Bolton."

"Troy! How lovely to hear from you! How are you doing, my love?"

"Great, I've just got unpacked, everyone's-," Troy gulped "Everyone's being really nice. Is Holly there?"

"Not at the moment honey, but I'll tell her you called."

"Where is she?"

"Mrs McRane took her to the park five minutes ago. We didn't expect you to call so early. Can I take a message?"

"Tell her I'm coming to see her at three o clock on Friday please. In fact, tell her I'll pick her up from school."

"Three o clock? OK Troy, see you then."

"Bye."

Troy put the phone down. Karen was the nicest worker at the orphanage. She'd always been so motherly towards Holly. She spoilt Holly rotten. For the first time since the fire, Troy drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

He was woken around eleven o clock by Sharpay and Taylor, who'd come in from work.

"Evening Troy." Sharpay said cheerfully as she entered the cell

"How are you?" Taylor said.

"Umm…great thanks, you two?"

"Cool thanks." Taylor went into the bathroom and started rattling something

"What's she doing?" Troy asked Sharpay

"Oh making herself smell nice. Chad and Taylor are dating at the moment, and Chad's coming down into the room later on. We've managed to buy some lemonade and crisps between us. Chad's got a portable DVD player, and a few DVDs, so we're going to have a movie marathon. You up for it?"

"Sounds cool! How can Chad afford a portable DVD player though?"

"He gets way better wages than us." Taylor called from the bathroom.

"Fair enough."

After Taylor had finished brushing her hair, Troy took his pyjamas into the bathroom to change, while the girls changed in the main room.

There was a knock on the main door.

"Are you decent Troy, Chad's here?"

"2 minutes." Troy pulled on his pyjama top, and quickly combed his hair.

Sure enough, Chad was in the main room, sat on Taylor's mattress; Taylor snuggled under his arm-pit. Sharpay was sitting on her mattress, with her duvet wrapped round her, shivering. Troy who wasn't in the slightest bit cold went to sit by Sharpay, and took his duvet with him.

"Here." He said, wrapping it round her shoulders.

"T-Thanks." She shivered

"How come you're cold, no-one else is?"

It's since my Mum and Dad's car accident. They both died, I just had a few head injuries. It affected the temperature my brain thinks my body is. I'm either really cold or really warm. Didn't you go to the orphanage to?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

Troy didn't answer straight away

"Sorry." Sharpay muttered apologetically, "It's none of my business-,"

"It was a fire." Troy began to explain.

Once he started he couldn't stop. He was glad the other two were wrapped up in the movie, because only Sharpay had to see him cry. When he'd finished, she wrapped her arms around him in a sisterly way.

"Hey…," she said as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder "Hey, come on…come on Troy, Ssh, don't cry. Come on now."

Eventually Troy stopped sniffing and his eyes stopped leaking. Sharpay yawned, and leant against Troy. He put his arms round her, and hugged her close. They fell asleep in each others arms. Until Troy woke up, drenched in sweat, due to his nightmares.


	3. A singalong and a meeting

It was Troy's first day at work. Aside from his nightmare, he'd slept fairly well; Sharpay had been a bit like a cuddle blanket. She hugged him until he fell asleep. Not only that but Troy learnt Sharpay had nightmares too. It certainly made him feel less of a freak.

"Morning Troy!" Lola chirruped to Troy at eleven o clock in the morning, as he sat on his feet on the kitchen floor, trying his hardest to scrub a piece of chewing gum off the floor. When Chad had noticed he'd given them all a massive lecture about chewing gum in the kitchen

"I DIDN'T GET MY MICHELIN STARS BY CHEWING GUM ALL DAY DID I? NO, I DIDN'T! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF NOBODY EVER CHEWED GUM IN MY KITCHEN AGAIN! AND IF I CATCH ANYONE WITH IT IN MY KITCHEN, THEY'LL BE FIRED STRAIGHT AWAY! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Morning Lola. How are you this morning?"

"Great thanks. You?"

"OK I guess, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I thought I'd be treated like a slave rather than a servant."

"LESS CHATTING MORE WORKING!" Chad bellowed. He was clearly still in a bad mood about the gum. Really, Troy thought, it should be Troy shouting his head off. It was Troy's back screaming in pain…

Taylor was stood next to Troy, singing to the radio. J.Lo I'm Glad was playing, and Taylor was singing softly as she whipped the eggs, staring at Chad the whole time.

"_I'm glad when I'm making love to you  
I'm glad for the way you make me feel  
I love it cause you seem to blow my mind every time  
I'm glad when you walk you hold my hand  
I'm happy that you know how to be a man  
I'm glad that you came into my life  
I'm so glad"_

Taylor sighed softly.

"You've got a great voice Taylor."

Taylor smiled

"Thanks. What about you, can you sing?"

"Nah not really…"

A couple of minutes later, a song Troy knew came on the radio

"Come on Troy, sing it."

Troy looked around for Chad. He wasn't anywhere; he'd nipped out for supplies

"_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
you had me in the palm of your hand  
so why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
thought it was me and you babe  
me and you until the end  
but I guess I was wrong"_

The staff cheered.

"Come on Sharpay-you're turn!"

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend"_

Harley stepped in next

"_You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over"_

It was while Robert was singing to "Bohemian Rhapsody" that Chad came back. Everyone was laughing, cheering and dancing. Except Chad

"Err, Robert-,"

Troy made cutting signals against his throat, but Robert had his eyes shut.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WE'RE COOKING FOR THE FRENCH AMBASSADOR TONGIGHT, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS PRAT ABOUT?!"

"Erm...er...er...er…"

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

Robert switched the radio off and went back to preparing the marinades…

During his lunch break, Troy went back to his room. At least, he thought he was going to the room. By the time he'd gone down one staircase and up two, Troy decided this wasn't the way to his room. But which way was? Troy decided to keep going, what harm could it do?

There was a double door in front of him. Cautiously he opened one slightly, to find-

"What the HELL are you doing in here?"

Troy stammered and stuttered. Here he was, face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. A dazzling brunette girl sat on a chair in her bedroom, reading "Romeo and Juliet". She wore a grey dress, with black tights, and silver sandals (picture in profile). She had a lot of eyeliner on, but it made her eyes look mysterious and flirtatious, instead of tarty as it would have done had it been worn by anyone else

"I'm sorry Miss, I took a wrong turn and everywhere looks the same!"

The girl looked Troy up and down. He was cute, brown hair, deep blue eyes, tall, with quite a muscular torso. He could have been her Prince Charming.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you before."

"My name's Troy, miss, I started this morning."

"How old are you Troy?

"15 miss."

"Well for one you can stop calling me "Miss" It makes me sound snooty. It's Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. You might have heard of my fashion line? Ella M?"

Troy gaped

"You're Ella M? My sister Holly's a huge fan! All her clothes are from your range!"

"Glad to hear it. How old is she?"

"Seven m-Gabriella."

"My best range yet!"

There was an awkward pause.

"I'd best be going."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you sometime."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Troy left the room at a half-run. In the rush, he hadn't noticed he'd dropped his wallet.

"Boy." Troy said to himself

"She's HOT!"


	4. Boredom and Heartbreak

**FINALLY SEEN HSM2!!!!!! YEY!!!!!! IT ROCKS!!!!!**

**I don't like bet on it or what time is it though, my fave songs from it are All for one, and gotta go my own way and fabulous and I love Sharpay, she's so evil she rocks!**

When Troy's shift finally finished, all he wanted to do was flop on his mattress. The problem was there was already someone flopped on it. A brunette kind of someone. A HOT kind of someone.

"Hey. You forgot your wallet." Gabriella smiled as she held it out.

Troy smiled. It was a shy moment, until Sharpay, Chad and Taylor came bursting into the room in fits of giggles

"Oh!" Sharpay stopped in the doorway

"We'll be going then…" Taylor started, and then all three of them left the room, the girls in more giggles, Chad chuckling.

"Well then." Gabriella said, wriggling a little on the bed to make herself more comfortable "Do you want your wallet back?"

"Oh!" Troy said, having temporarily forgotten why Gabriella was sitting on his bed. "Yeah…thanks…"

There she was, the stunning girl who made his heart beat a little faster when she was in the room.

"So how come you're new? What happened, Henry said the staff was too large at the moment?"

"I was put in the orphanage over the hill. My parents are dead."

"Oh…Do you have anyone else-except your sister I mean?"

Troy thought for a few moments

"I don't think so-I mean, we've got an aunty in Peru, who runs an orphanage herself…I think we've got a Grandma as well, but Mum and Dad never used to talk to her."

"So what are you going to do tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I heard it was your day off?"

"Oh!" In all his efforts in the kitchen, it had completely slipped Troy's mind

"I'm going to see my sister. What about you? I mean-not your day off-I mean-tomorrow-of course-I mean…"

Gabriella laughed kindly "I'm packing for my trip to Milan. Ella M is hosting a fashion show with the winter collection." Gabriella didn't seem enthusiastic.

"What's wrong with that? A first class plane trip to Milan and five-star hotels?"

"They're so boring! I love designing them and making the money, but I can't stand having to sit in my reserved seat for hours applauding size-zero models wearing my work!"

There was an awkward pause, where Troy looked at Gabriella properly. Behind the mask of lip gloss, eyeliner, concealer, eyeshadow and goodness knows how many other beauty products, and behind the physique and designer clothes from all over the world, was an unhappy girl. Some would say she lacked nothing. Others would say she lacked everything.

"So…" Troy said, desperately wishing he had something more constructive to say.

"Anyway." Gabriella smiled "I'd better go, Mummy and Daddy want to see me downstairs, and then I need to make sure my little sister's alright."

"You've got a sister?" troy asked. Nobody had told him about a sister.

"She's six months old, her name's Tia. See you in the morning Troy."

"Yeah…Bye." Troy muttered as Gabriella walked out of his room.

"TROY!" Troy's little sister ran into his arms as he collected her from school.

"Hey! How are you sweetie?" He asked as he inhaled her silky hair.

"I'm OK…I've missed you though."

"I've missed you too…Where do you want to go?"

Troy had been thinking all day, and still had no idea where to take his sister. He knew there was a new film she wanted to see, called Primary school play 2. It was about two primary school kids (Georgina and Tim) and their summer holiday before high school. She loved the songs.

"Well…I don't know." Holly bit her lip. She didn't know how much her big brother could afford

"What about a film?"

"A film?"

"Yeah, Primary school Play?"

"WOW!" Troy laughed.

As they left the film at 6.30, Troy noticed his little sisters eyes were full of tears.

"What's wrong?"

She'd laughed and cried through the whole film, and sang along, but these were tears of sorrow, not the watching a film sort.

"I don't want you to go."

"What?"

"I don't want to go back on my own!"

"Well you're not going to…not just yet."

"Troy!"

"You've got to! Until I get enough money anyway. Look, lets just go to Pizza Hut and have a good time OK?"

"How long?"

"Until what? I suppose it depends how busy Pizza Hut is but-,"

"How long until you get enough money and I can move in with you?"

Troy sighed

"I don't know Holly It could be years."

Holly sighed, wiped her eyes, and then stared at Troy defiantly.

"Take me back." The smile that had been on her face when she'd first seen him had disappeared

"But Hol-,"

"Take me BACK!"


	5. Ella M's counselling

**Hey guys, I've made a small tiny ****weenie change to the plot, Troy is seventeen and Gabriella is sixteen. I hope this isn't too confusing, but I need to do that for certain reasons.**

"BOLTON!" Henry yelled at Troy before the end of service, one Saturday night in August

"Miss Montez wants to see you in her suite. Immediately!"

It had been three weeks since Troy had spoken to Holly. After the incident at the cinema she'd refused his visits, gifts and phone calls, forbidding the social workers from letting him in the Home. She was even threatening to get a prevention order against him. No matter what he did, she didn't seem to weaken. He'd lost his father, his mother, and now Troy had lost the most precious; his sister.

Naturally he had told Sharpay and Taylor, and when she'd asked, he'd told Gabriella. She was spending all her time on coming up with ideas to help him out. She had a sister to, and it seemed she'd hate to lose her.

After the long walk past portrait after portrait after portrait, Troy reached the double doors outside Gabriella's room. He knocked patiently, and a small muffled voice called

"Come in Troy."

Gabriella's clothes were strewn all over her room. She had three wigs, five pairs of sunglasses, two dresses, six pairs of jeans, seven designer tops, and a whole load of makeup piled randomly on the bed.

"Wigs?"

Gabriella laughed "Yeah, Ella M is not brunette remember? She's blonde."

There were various suitcases here and there, but Troy still hadn't twigged what was going on.

"Here, take this." Gabriella handed one of the suitcases to Troy "You'll need it."

"Huh?"

Gabriella laughed again. Something in Troy fluttered when she smiled. "I have one final idea. You and me. Paris. Fashion show. Holly. Tomorrow."

"HUH?"

"I've cleared it all with Henry, I'm taking a servant to the Paris Fashion Walk tomorrow "to assist me" and I've chose "the Bolton boy" to come with me. I'm bringing Chardonnnay to, and I didn't think you'd have much fun as you me and Chardonnay, so why not see if Holly can come too? You said yourself she likes Ella M."

"Well yeah, but how am I going to ask her? She won't talk to me. She slams the front door in my face!"

"But she won't slam the front door in Ella M's face will she?"

"You mean-," Gabriella nodded.

An hour later, Gabriella and Troy were stood at the door of the Home. The butterflies were in Troy's stomach for two reasons. One, Gabriella was stood in front of him, wearing a blonde wig, tight jeans, a sexy, skimpy, and flattering top, and a waistcoat. She was stood in front of Troy, and they'd phoned in advance. But Troy's butterflies were not helped by the fact his sister had threatened to break both his kneecaps. He was scared.

The red front door opened. A thirteen year old girl called Zoe (who suffered from awful acne and shyness) stood behind it, gawping. Her hero was stood on the doorstep with Troy, who'd once lived in the Home. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Gabriella bent down slightly, smiling sweetly "Hello darling, could I speak to Holly please?"

"Holly, you might want to get out here!" Zoe called down the corridor. Then she ran off.

"If it's Troy again I don't want to-," Holly stopped "Ella M?" She gawped just like Zoe had done.

"Hey, I'm a friend of Troy's. Can I come in?" Holly nodded eagerly, grinning from cheek to cheek "And Troy too?"

Holly thought for a moment, before she nodded again.

The three of them walked up the stairs to Holly's room. To Troy it was familiar, but Gabriella looked shocked at the state of it. Before moving to the Bolton's, Troy hadn't realized how shabby the rooms at the Home were. Gabriella's room (apart from this afternoon) was always immaculate. Holly's looked like a bomb had permanently hit it! The yellow wallpaper was faded and peeling and a couple of the springs in her mattress were broken.

"You and Troy have fallen out right?" Gabriella spoke softly and sensitively.

Holly nodded sadly

"Why?"

"I want to live with him. And he won't let me!"

Troy wanted to speak out and tell her she was wrong, but bit his lip. Gabriella was doing well without him.

"Sweetie-he loves you."

Troy nodded

"If he loved me he'd let me live with him!"

"It's not about letting you…He can't care for you at the Manor. He's always working. You'd get lonely."

"I know…I just…"

"…Miss him?"

Holly nodded once more, while a single tear dripped down her cheek

"I miss my Mum, and I miss my Dad…but if Troy goes too…" It was too much for Troy, He stood up suddenly, and hugged his sister so close it was a wonder either of them could breathe


	6. Kisses and Dinner

Guys, I hope everyone liked the ending of the last chapter! Could I have a few more reviews please? I'd like 100 by the time the story is finished. I hope nobody is confused, in the last chapter I mentioned Chardonnay. This was because I forgot I'd already named Gabriella's little sister. She's still called Tia.

"That was amazing!" Holly giggled as she stepped of Gabriella's private plane.

"There were people wiping my hands for me when I came out of the bathroom! There was POPCORN!"

Gabriella chuckled, as did her little sister Tia, who was sat in the (designer) buggy, being pushed by Troy as they made their way towards the main terminal. She was dressed up in an EllaM outfit, specially selected by Holly who'd help dress her that morning. Holly was also thriving in the suitcase-full of EllaM clothes she'd been given as part of the bribe to get her to come with Troy and Gabriella.

"Wait until you see the hotel," Gabriella said "There's all the hand-wipers, popcorn and even satellite TV you could ask for!"

"WOW!"

All four of them laughed, and Gabriella caught Troy in a passionate gaze; but both broke away quickly.

They stepped into the stretch limo that was waiting for them all outside the airport. It had champagne flutes and coke bottles for each of them, and once more-"POPCORN!"

"Gracias senor." Gabriella spoke in fluent Spanish-to an Italian chauffeur. Troy spluttered and laughed

"What?" Gabriella asked, confused

"You just spoke Spanish."

"So?"

"We're in France."

"Oh…" Gabriella laughed the laugh that showed her beautiful pearly teeth, even the ones near the back with jewels on.

Troy felt something inside him stir. He wasn't quite sure what, but something happened.

"Here we are." The luggage girl, Hannah, let the gang into their room. Well, it was more like six rooms. There was the kitchen, the living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and the entertainment room, which had a bowling alley and a cinema (with yet more Popcorn). Each bedroom had two king size beds in, on of which held a cot, specially set up so it was ready for Tia.

"Who's sleeping where?" Troy asked

Gabriella looked at him like he had three heads

"I'll share with you and Holly can share with Tia. She can sleep through the night. And they'll both go to bed at around the same time anyway."

"Oh. Oh OK. I'll check with Holly."

Troy walked down the stairs of their penthouse suite, to find Holly already starting a bowling game for herself

"I swear, by the time I get home, I'll beat Dad's old high score." Holly smiled "What's up Troy?"

Troy had been day dreaming, and didn't notice he was frowning

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Troy quickly re-arranged his face into the caring big brother smile he'd perfected over the years

"Do you mind sharing with Tia?" Troy asked Holly uncertainly

"Are you kidding?"

"Oh, I'll tell Gabs-,"

"No, I'm great with kids! I was going to ask if I could! As long as when you two go out on your dates you don't make me baby-sit."

"Dates?"

"Well, you are dating aren't you?" Holly queried

"Dating? Me and Gabriella? No way! We're just good friends!"

"But I've seen the way she looks at you. Sort of the way Mum used to look at Dad. And you look that way too! You smile whenever she's in the room Troy!"

"What? Don't be thick Hol! I'm going to have a shower, freshen up a little. Be ready in an hour, Gabriella's made lunch reservations."

"Coolio!"

"Oh, and wear an EllaM dress, it'll do her publicity good."

Ninety minutes later, "EllaM", Troy, Holly and Tia were sat outside the most expensive restaurant in Paris. Tia was sat in her buggy asleep, with her little parasol up (it was hot!), and EllaM had a bowl of carbonara, and was eating it daintily, Holly had a plate of French fries, whilst Troy had a plate of "steak hache" and had wolfed it down. Aside from Chad's steak, it was the best he'd ever tasted.

The French Paparazzi had a field day. Lights flashed every thirty seconds, the entire restaurant stared at the little party, along with all the cars going past. The Headlines the next day were "EllaM's family picnic" "Wined and dined by the hottie and sis" "EllaM designs the roost"

The afternoon went by so fast; eight hours could have been eight seconds. EllaM took Tia and Holly to the preview catwalk of her autumn collection, while Troy went shopping in Paris, looking for the perfect birthday present for Holly, and Gabriella's (yes it was early) Christmas present. He also managed to find a cheap- but hopefully sexy- suit to wear to the proper show tomorrow. After taking Holly out for dinner, Gabriella and Tia joined Troy back at the hotel for nine o clock.

"Come on Holly, bedtime."

"Oh, but Troy…"

"Go on sweetie, can you put Tia down as well?" Gabriella asked Holly sweetly

"Ok!"

Troy gawped as Holly lifted Tia from Gabriella, and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door on her way. They didn't hear a peep out of her all night.

"How come she does what you say?"

"A) Because I'm an older girl and B) I'm an internationally famous fashion designer. Do the math Troy."

The two laughed and switched on the plasma screen, watching "Titanic."

"I hate this film." Gabriella sighed

"Oh, OK, let's find something else." Troy said, pointing the remote at the screen

"No! I just mean, it always makes me cry." She sighed "I get scared that they won't come out."

"Hey come here." Troy said, holding his arm out so Gabriella could snuggle up, the way he always did to Holly

True to her word, the tears appeared at the end of the film. Both tired, they yawned and got up.

"Hmmm…" troy said, stretching "I'm ready for bed." Troy smiled "Night Gabriella."

"Night Troy-wait!" Gabriella said, pulling him back down

"There's just something I want to give you first…" Gabriella leaned in, and kissed Troy softly on the lips. She kissed him again, more passionately this time, and again, and again, until they were both sure what they wanted. As Troy got up, holding Gabriella's hands, and gently pulled her to the bedroom. As they sat on the bed kissing, Gabriella paused.

"Wait, if we're going to do this," Gabriella said, taking hold of Troy's hands "There's something I need to tell you first."


	7. The truth

Troy's head was spinning. He'd just had the most amazing night of his life with a girl he thought he knew he was in love with. Gabriella was lying sleeping on her side, her hands underneath her head. She was curled up, her dainty little feet tucked up. He'd fallen in love with an angel…

6 hours before

"Troy, before we do this, there's something I have to tell you."

Troy pulled away from the passionate embrace, and sat up on the bed. Gabriella followed suit and pulled away, and sat on her heels, looking ashamed.

"I should have told you when we started becoming close. I should have told you weeks ago when you fell out with Holly. I should have-,"

"Gabs, what is it?" Troy interrupted

"It's a long story; it's going to take a while."

"We've got all night."

Gabriella took a deep breath in.

"It all started when I was fourteen. I had two best mates, Kelsie and Abi. Abi was a cheerleader, and Kelsie was the best pianist in the school, we did everything together, shopping, sleepovers, make-overs, just hanging out. All the girly stuff. Then Abi got a boyfriend, Ryan, and they were so cute together, always together, and Kelsie and I felt like we were losing her. We tried everything, more shopping, more sleepovers, water parks, stuff like that. But we couldn't prise them apart. They belonged to each other.

We realized that to get back in with her, we'd have to include him. But he wouldn't want to hang out with three girls. So we knew what we had to do. We needed boyfriends. But they couldn't be just anyone; they had to be friends with Ryan. It was easy for Kelsie, everyone liked her, but guys liked me because I was rich, and they all wanted Ferraris. There was this one guy, Hugh. He seemed to really like me. And, it sounds weird, but after a few hours, I was in love with him. So it was us six, me, Hugh, Kelsie, Zeke, Abi and Ryan. We did everything, clubbing all that. Then me and Hugh got…really serious," Gabriella looked at Troy, biting her lip. Troy nodded, he knew what she meant

"But my parents hated him. I knew they would, I mean, what parents want their fourteen-year-old daughter sleeping with someone? But I wouldn't listen. Hugh was old enough to move out from his parents' house, so he bought a flat. And he asked me to move in with him. Well I couldn't wait, I packed my Gucci boots and my DKNY jackets," Gabriella laughed "And I left. I got a limo round to Hugh's flat, and we finally lived together. It was great, we had housewarming parties, we went out for meals with the gang, and everything was fantastic, but still fairly normal, except we didn't have to worry about parents. Two months later, I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't risk losing Hugh, so I asked him what he wanted to do about it. He was over the moon, and starting buying so many babies clothes-on my credit card- and equipment and stuff like that. He set out a special diet for me so that the baby was as healthy as possible, and we were great.

"One night the gang asked if I wanted to go clubbing with them. I was four months pregnant, so I decided to give it a miss. Hugh went out, and got drunk. When he came back, staggering, I was annoyed. My hormones were all over the place and I felt like he was flaunting the fact I couldn't drink in my face. So I had a go at him. He turned on me.

"He spat in my face, and called me all sorts of names. He slapped me across the face for cheeking him, and then he kicked me. He kicked me again and again, until I was on the bed, writhing in pain. He hit my stomach over and over again. Suddenly I was wet. I knew what was happening. My baby was dead." Gabriella's voice shook and she started crying, and Troy reached for her hand. She let him take it, and he pulled her into a hug

"He was shocked and took me straight to hospital. When we knew for sure the baby was dead, he burst into tears. The nurse thought he was grieving. I knew he just felt guilty. When we got back to the flat, he got himself a whisky and downed it in one. I went straight to bed, and cried myself to sleep. I was so scared of him hurting me again, but I was too scared to leave him. If he could murder my baby what could he do to me?

"It was months before he beat me again. He was drunk again. He just kept hitting me. I lay still as I could. When he'd finished hitting me, he sobbed and wailed that he was so sorry, I was his baby, and then he'd take my clothes off and "love me". I hated him so much. Then it happened every night. And then about six months later, I was pregnant again. I didn't wait for him to get home from work, I went straight down to the police station, and I told them everything. I showed them the bruises, told them about the "miscarriage" and cried like a baby. Finally someone took me seriously, and arrested Hugh. He was sent to prison for three years. He'd be there now, but he hung himself. Last I'd heard, his inmates beat him up for being a woman-beater. I haven't spoken to Kelsie or Abi since. I couldn't face the bad memories." Gabriella paused and wiped her face

"And the baby?" Troy whispered

"Oh, I gave birth shortly after Hugh died. A baby girl, 5 pounds and seven ounces. Tia Lucy Montez."

"Tia?" Troy asked, astonished

"Tia isn't my sister, she's my little girl. That's what me and my Mum agreed when I moved back home. Everyone would act like Mum had had a surprise baby. Only the servants knew she was my real baby. Dad can't look me in the eye. He acts like I'm a slut, and Mum's doing my head in, acting like Tia's hers, I just want to tell the world she isn't."

"Oh Gabi…" Troy pulled her head against his chest, and kissed the top of it. She had no reason to be ashamed, he loved her more than ever, and now he could add an adjective to the list of kind, funny, smart, beautiful, witty, generous and caring. Brave. After a while, Troy took a deep breath

"So why don't you?"

"What?"

"Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Tell the world Tia is your baby."

Gabriella looked at Troy like he was mad

"What?"

"Well why not; do something for you for once."

Gabriella thought about it, and smiled

"Maybe."

She kissed him on the lips

"But there's something else I have to do first," she carried on, kissing him, and undoing her top. Troy stopped her

"Are you sure about this Gabi?"

"Surer than I ever will be."

She smiled, and pushed him over

end of flashback


	8. Holly's future

For Troy, walking through the streets of Paris, hand in hand with Holly and Gabriella made the world seem a brighter place. He had Tia on his back in a baby backpack, and the sun was shining. Eiffel Tower seemed so much more beautiful when there was someone to share it with him. He hadn't been this happy since before his parents had died. It had been two days since Gabriella had told Troy the truth about Tia, and her ex-boyfriend, and he admired her for it.

For Gabriella, walking hand in hand with Troy through the streets of Paris, being recognized as EllaM by French teenagers, standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower kissing Troy and not being hassled by her Mum and Dad was the best place to be. She'd never been this happy, and having Troy know her secret gave her courage.

For Holly, spending the weekend with her brother, going on holiday and bowling in a five-star hotel was the best thing to do. She also couldn't wait to get home and back to school so she could brag about her trip to Paris with "EllaM". The nasty girls at school would be so jealous!

For Tia, having another man hold her was a little weird. Gabi normally looked after her, but now she had a new friend, Holly, and life was great. Of course, she was normally happy with a bottle of milk.

If someone had told Troy five months ago, that he'd end up in Paris, looking at hot models, who were looking back at him, he'd have been over the moon, and wishing his life away. But now, the models staring at him weren't a big deal. He was dreading returning to Montez Manor. He would hate to think of the fuss the others would make, and Gabi's parents would hate him.

"Our little girl-with a _servant_" they would laugh "The very idea!"

That weekend, Troy had the best time of his life. He got to know his little sister even more, and got to know his one day possible step-daughter. He knew she loved milk, and hated water, and in the bath she liked the little duck, but the big duck scared her. He also got to know Gabi's likes and dislikes. She hated Indian and Chinese takeaway, loved chocolate, Italian and French cuisine. She was also partial to candy floss and the little lollipops on the hotel receptionist's counter.

"Thank you for the holiday Gabriella." Holly smiled as she stepped out of the limo dropping her back at the home. Troy stepped out with her. As he rang the old doorbell, he stooped and gave her a bear hug

"Take care of yourself Holly."

The tears suddenly appeared in Holly's eyes.

"I love you Troy."

Troy stopped, and pulled her even closer "I love you more than you'll ever know Holly."

The tears evaporated as she smiled a wide smile, and opened the red front door

"I'm home Hannah!" Holly shouted to the new temporary care worker.

Troy waited for Hannah to come downstairs, hugged Holly one last time, and got back into the limo with Gabi and Tia.

"Are you OK?" A concerned Gabi asked Troy, holding his hand as he sat on the leather seat, fastening his seat belt

Troy smiled

"Sure."

Gabi cuddled up to Troy

"You can tell me anything you know?"

"I know, there's just nothing to tell."

Gabi stayed in Troy's arms until the limo pulled up outside the big doors, where Henry was waiting for them.

"Ahh! Miss Montez, how was your trip?"

Gabriella smiled as Henry took her bags

"Wonderful thank you. May I just say how fantastic young Troy was? I think he deserves a pay rise."

Troy bit back his laughter, and Gabriella carried on walking up to her floor. Troy tried to follow,

"And where do you think you're going, Bolton?"

Troy turned around, to see Henry holding all Gabriella's bags.

"Why don't I take those up to Miss Montez's room?" Troy offered, deliberately avoiding the question

Henry looked Troy up and down suspiciously. After what seemed like a lifetime, Henry nodded stiffly. Troy took hold of the bags and made his way up to the fourth floor…

"Troy I've got the _best_ news!"

It had been four days since Troy and Gabriella had got back from Paris, and three days since they'd last been able to see each other properly, without arousing suspicion. Gabriella was sat on Troy's bed waiting for him after his shift. As normal, Sharpay and Taylor had walked down to their room with him, and had turned round as soon as they'd noticed Gabi. Everyone thought she was high and mighty. Troy couldn't understand it.

Gabi greeted her boyfriend with a hug, and squealed

"Mum and Dad are going to foster Holly!"

Troy's stomach dropped like a stone

"What?" He asked coldly, pulling away from Gabi's hug. Her face fell

"I thought you'd be pleased…" she muttered, the hurt clear in her eyes

"Pleased? What if they decide to adopt her?"

"They won't want to-,"

"What if they like her so much they take her away permanently?"

"Troy, I-,"

"How could you Gabi?!"

"Troy calm down-,"

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN GABRIELLA!"

Troy breathed heavily, trying to prevent himself from hitting her. He knew he'd over reacted badly; he just couldn't take any chances. He already had a plan worked out. The day he'd earned enough money, he'd go and buy a flat, and set it up for him and Holly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered

"Forget it. I just thought you'd prefer having her closer to you. I told my parents that I took a girl from the local children's home with me to Paris, for good publicity, and Tia nearly got hit by a bus, and Holly saved her. I thought it was quite a good story to try and convince them to foster her for a bit."

Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella into a hug

"Thank you."

"But if you don't want me to then I'll call it off."

Troy thought for a moment.

"Holly would love it. Thank you."


	9. Embarrassment

"Troy Troy Troy

"Troy, Troy, Troy!" Holly came tearing through the busy kitchen, narrowly avoiding bumping into Sharpay.

Troy scooped his sister into a flying hug.

"What are you doing in here?" Troy asked Holly

"Gabi said you'd be in here." She smiled

"Honey, you can't be in here when I'm on my shift!"

Gabriella came running into the kitchen, much to the cursing of Chad and Zeke, who were carrying a particularly big pot of soup through the kitchen.

"Sorry, Troy." Gabriella panted, clutching the stitch in her side, "she just ran off!"

Troy frowned at Holly

"Holly, don't run away from Gabriella-promise?"

"Yes Troy." Holly looked at the floor, ashamed

"There's my girl." Troy gave Holly a quick hug and went back to work.

"Thanks for dinner, Sir, but I think I should probably be getting back to the kitchen now." Troy pushed his seat from the table, and was getting ready to stand.

"No so fast Mr. Bolton. Sit." Mr. Montez spoke firmly.

"So, Troy." Mr. Montez looked sternly over his glasses at Troy from the dinner table. Stern was a good word to describe Mr. Montez, from his crisp Armani suit, to the creases in his forehead, which must have developed from the years of frowning towards his staff, and in particular; Gabriella. "Why do you like my daughter?"

Gabriella opened her mouth, shocked that her father could ask such a personal and embarrassing question. Troy's cheeks glowed, while Mrs. Montez looked up from her coffee and half-eaten soufflé.

"Excuse me, sir?" Troy coughed

"It has become clear to me that the time you are spending with my daughter has gone past a servant's relationship. Why?"

"She's very likeable. Gabriella is intelligent, beautiful, sings like an angel…my sister loves her, and we click." Troy smiled at Gabriella, sure that his answer would have impressed Mr. Montez.

"You mean you have great sex."

Troy choked on his final mouthful of soufflé, resulting on a smack on the back from the waiter refilling Gabriella's espresso cup.

"Sir, that's not what I mean at all-,"

"Daddy-,"

"I don't care what you see in her, Mr. Bolton, you are to stay away-otherwise your job will be non-existent. You may excuse yourself from the dinner table and get back to the kitchen."

"Daddy!" Gabriella squealed, tears in her eyes.

"Be quiet, girl." Troy heard as he shut the dining room door.

Later that night, Troy crept out of bed to visit Gabi. He walked (crept) down the oh-so-familiar corridor he walked down every day, and tapped on the door in front of him. There was no answer, so Troy opened the door himself…

The curtains by the French windows were flapping in the gentle breeze. Gabriella was sat in an armchair, looking out at Albuquerque whilst sketching. There were several smudges on the page, which looked like tear drops. The tear drops had fallen on the smooth outline of Troy's shirt.

"Am I really that hot?" Troy asked playfully. Gabriella jumped.

"Troy-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the servants' quarters?"

"You say that like you don't want me here." Troy was disappointed, he'd been hoping for a quick cuddle before he went back downstairs.

Gabriella sighed, and walked to her stone balcony, leaning out towards the town she'd someday be the representative of. Troy put his arms around her waist, and breathed in the citrus smell of her soft hair.

"I love you, Gabriella." Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella pulled away, and took Troy's hands from off her waist, but still held them. "Troy, we can't be together, Daddy won't allow it. You're too…poor! He wants to marry Lord Pryor's son."

"I'm not going to give you up Gabi!"

Troy put his hands to cup Gabi's jaw. "I mean it-I love you, and I won't give you up-never!" Troy tenderly kissed Gabriella's lips. "But if that meant nothing to you, then fine-I'll go now."

Tears trickled down Gabriella's face. "That meant everything to me. And I love you too." Gabriella kissed Troy back, but more passionately. She put her arms on his shoulders, and in the moonlight they kissed for what seemed like hours. When they finally broke apart, the tears had stopped streaming down Gabriella's face, leaving no visible trace, and both were beaming.

"I'd better go." Troy breathed. He kissed his love goodnight and walked back to his room…

As he lay on his bed that night, it suddenly dawned on Troy how badly the first meeting with the parents had actually gone. With his eyes shut, the darkness began to clam in on Troy…such an insufferable darkness...he'd not had such darkness since the night…since the night…something was wrong…so very wrong…there was a smell he hadn't smelt since…since the night…

"Fire!" Troy sat up immediately.

"What?" Sharpay murmured through the darkness. But as Troy's eyes adjusted to the chink of light coming under the door into his, Sharpay's and Taylor's room, he could see a thin fog. He was right.

"FIRE!" Troy roared, leaping out of his bed, grabbing his precious photo album out of the drawer…

To be continued


	10. One Year On

One Year Later

_One Year Later_

Holding Holly and little Tia's hands, Troy stood in front of a grave. One word was covered in ivy, but the second was clearly Montez…the gravestone read

"…Montez

Dearly beloved partner and mother,

Forever In Our Hearts.

RIP"

Holly was shaking, crying, Troy wanted to cuddle her, but his mind was too far away…


End file.
